Happily Ever After
by RiteDarkRedonWhite
Summary: Can Tsukiko get of the betrayal she felt so many years ago and just be in love happily? Or will the past make her shut her feelings for Zuko out? So, not my best work. But it's an older one. ENJOY!


::Prologue::

"Sure-bu, go fetch some more tea." Fire Lord Ozai commanded in a cold tone. His cold, golden eyes glaring down at you.

"Yes, Lord Ozai." You said quietly and got off your knees and ran to the kitchen and quickly brewed up some tea. You absolutely hated being a servant to the Fire Lord, you longed to be free. Somewhere where you could practice your bending freely, and not have to do it in secret. Meet people, and make friends. But you were stuck, and the only way to get out was to be banished. But then you would be banished from your home too. "What home? The home where my father sold me as a servant, just to pay his taxes to the damned Fire Lord." You whispered to yourself and quickly put everything on a platter and skittered back to the Fire Lord's throne room.

"Here is you tea, Lord Ozai." You said and bowed, holding the tea up, he came over and harshly grabbed a cup of tea. He took a sip and you looked up at him anxiously, hoping it was ok. He made a disgusted face and threw the cup down at your face and the steaming tea spilt all over your face and chest. You cringed and dropped the platter with the teapot and cups and they crashed and spilt all over the floor and you realized what you have done. You quickly bowed as low as you could get and tried your hardest not to cry from the horrible pain on your face.

"I-I-I am sorry... Lord Ozai.." You stuttered, a few tears escaping.

"You idiotic peasant! Out! Out of my site!" His voice boomed and you got up and ran away, forgetting to bow. 'Oh crap, I'm going to pay for that later...' You mentally slapped yourself for forgetting to bow on your way out. You quickly ran to the servants quarters and into the room you shared with another servant.

"Woah, Tsukiko, what crawled up your butt?" Your roommate said with a smirk on her face. You groaned and walked over and fell on your bed and covered your face with your hands.

"I spilt tea on the Fire Lord. And he dropped his cup on my face." You groaned and wiped away the tea that wasn't washed away with your tears. You face was burnt badly under your chin on the left side. And on your forehead, but that one didn't look to serious because your hair was covered over it.

"Are you serious?" She seemed worried, and distressed.

"Yea, hey, Kei?" You asked looking over at her.

"Yea, Tsu?" She called you by the nickname she gave you.

"I think I'm going to get myself banished..." You said, looking at the floor. Twiddling your thumbs, and biting your bottom lip.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you got banished for spilling tea on Ozai." Kei said sitting down next to you, grabbing your hand and giving it a small squeeze before releasing it.

"I also didn't bow before I ran out.." You whispered.

"You better pack your bags..." Kei laughed, but then became sad. "I'll miss you.. Tsu.." Kei said, tears coming to her emerald eyes. You smiled weakly at her, there was a knock on your door.

"Fire Lord Ozai had ordered Tsukiko to come to the throne room. Immediately." A soldiers commanding voice yelled thought the door. You looked over to Kei with a hopeful, yet sad smile.

"This is it..." You whispered, you embraced each other and then got up and walked to the door. "Freedom.. after 9 years..." You whispered looking at the large steel door.

"You never know, maybe, someday, we'll see each other again." Kei smiled over to you, you returned it with a full-hearted smiled, and proudly opened the door. The door to your new life, your future...

::On With The Story::

"Mmm..." You sat up and yawn, then stretched your muscles and rubbed the sleep from your eyes. You looked around at the huge city of Ba Sing Se. Last night you decided that you would collapse on the roof of a fairly large building, and you slept comfortably under the stars. After your golden eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight, you stood up and flexed all your still asleep muscles. You gazed at the beautiful view of the Earth Kingdom's Largest city.

"Hmm?" You noticed a small explosion of dust and a few screamed a few yards away. You decided to find out what the commotion was about, and you flipped off the building and landed skillfully on your feet and took off. Jumping and flipping over any obstacles.

"Bring it on!" One man yelled at another group of about 8, strong looking men. You walked over and pushed your way thought the crowd of people yelling 'Fight! Fight! Fight!'. The one man by himself, was a skinny, but confident looking man. But the group of men, looked though, and strong. He didn't stand a chance.

"Stop being a fool! Did you really think she loved you?" The man in the front of the group laughed. So it was about a girl. Men.

"She loves me dearly! Now give her back to me!" The man yelled, he looked distressed. He must've been fighting for the one he loved. You really had a soft spot for romance, and men who are willing to fight for a woman, really gets you deep.

"If she loved you, she would have never came with me!" He laughed, all of the men behind him joined in. They were mocking the poor, sad, man. You felt a wave of angry emotions drift over you. You watched closely as the man, now in tears, lunged at the man. He was easily blocked, and one of the groupies punched him in arm, sending him flying back. You hatred grew stronger, and it mixed with feelings of pity for the man. He kept lunging at the man, and kept getting hurt. But he didn't stop, he wasn't going to give up on the girl.

"Huh, must be some special girl. This guy is killing himself for her.." You said to yourself. "I'll probably regret this someday.." You added and pulled out your twin daggers. Your main weapon you used for minor situations where you didn't want to use your bending.

"Hey! Bastard with the big head!" You stormed out of the crowd and yelled at the man pointing one of your daggers at the man. All the eyes turned to you. "What is this guy blabbing about a woman?" You questioned, you didn't want to resolve in violence, you always tried to verbally defeat somebody before physically.

"Who the hell are you?" The big man asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" You said cocky, putting your hand on your hips. "Now tell me what you did to this man." You said, referring to the man that was fighting for the girl.

"I did him a favor, he didn't deserve the girl. So I took her away. Better for everybody I presume.." He said sticking his big ugly nose in the air. That really struck your nerves.

"You... TOOK.. her away, from him?" You said, trying not to lose your cool. You really went wild when you lost your cool.

"So what?" He said, dumb move.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life..." You whispered and ran at the man, his eyes went wide, as did EVERY BODY else's. You easily took down all the men, weaving skillfully around them all, striking pressure points, you didn't like to kill people. So you just knocked them out. You spat on the unconscious mans face when he collapsed on the pile of men.

"That'll teach him to mess with love.." You hissed and safely put your two fist weapons in their pocket at your side. You took one last glare at them before turning to the stunned man. You walked over cooly and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you... so much." He said, wiping the dried tears from his face.

"No problem, so, where is this girl?" You said looking around, then you saw a girl, running as fast as she could, at the man.

"Leaniea.." The man whispered and ran towards the girl, open arms. And they collided and crashed to the floor. Weeping and kissing. You smiled, you really were a sucker for love. It warmed your heart to see two people to find so much happiness in each other.

"That must be her.." You said to yourself. And turned to walked back to nowhere.

"Wait!" The man called, you turned around and looked at them. "I must know you name.." He said, he was holding the women around the waist, and another arm was outstretched to you. The woman's arms were tightly around his abdomen, and her face was in his chest, weeping.

"Let's just have that left unsaid..." You smiled, and turned away again. And vanished, every body was staring in awe.

??? POV

You watched the mysterious girl vanish, and looked closely around at the peoples faces. To make sure he wasn't seeing things. No. She really did disappear. It WAS her. He had found her, finally.

Your POV

You felt yourself behind watched as you were roaming the outskirts of Ba Sing Se. You didn't sense danger in the presents of the other person. But you were curious why they were following you. You nodded as you past a couple walk by that had waved and said 'Good Evening'. Your eyes drifted to the forest of trees to your left. You stopped and stared dead at one spot. You felt eyes staring right back at you.

"Show yourself." You spoke you, and nobody answered. You smirked when you saw a cloaked figure walk out of the forest. "What is your business following me, what do you want?" You asked, your hand on the handle of your katana strapped to your back. You used it in more risky situations.

"I want your knowledge." A raspy male voice came from behind the black shadows of the black robe. You sighed.

"My knowledge of what?" You said in a lazy tone rolling your eyes, you let go of your sword. This wouldn't call for that kind of violence.

"Fire Lord Ozai." He said, there was a horrible hatred in the tone of his voice when he said the name. "There are stories of a girl that got banished from the palace, and the discription of the girl matches you." He said.

"Stalker." You whispered and giggled to yourself. "So what if I am?" You said crossing your arms over your chest.

"I need your knowledge of the palace to get into the Throne Room. I have some unsettled business with the Fire Lord I have to take care of." He man said, he lifted his head a little and you caught a glimps of his face. Golden eyes, pale skin, black shaggy hair, and a horrible scar over his left eye.

"Hey, hey. I know who you are!" You said pointing at him, walking closer.

"You.. do?" He said, some hesitence in his voice.

"Yeah! You are Prince Zuko!" You said, rather loudly, drawing the attention of the very few people around you both. Zuko cringed and grabbed your arm and pulled you into the forest. You followed, but you didn't like being pulled around.

"Let go of me!" You yelled and snatched your arm out of his grip, he turned and looked over at you.

"So will you help me?" He asked, by the look on his face, he really didn't like asking people for help, espically women.

"Hmmm.. whats in it for me?" You asked curiously.

"The... umm.." Zuko didn't even think of anything to give in return. He just expected her to do as he asked, everybody else did. You rolled your eyes.

"Fine..." You said with a smile on your face. "I assume you want to kill him? Or something?" You asked with a glint of curiousity. He nodded, he looked like he would explode from just hearing you refer to Ozai. "Well, I havn't even seen you bend, and I know you aren't ready. If you go there right away, you are toast." You said, with a smirk. Zuko growled.

"What makes you think that?" Zuko hissed.

"He lost his temper then I spilt tea on his shoes. And he gave me this." You said, pointing to the patch of red flesh under your ear. "And if he gave you THAT for speaking against a stupid little plan. I can't imagine what he will do if in battle with his banished son." You said, you made it sound so obvious.

"Whatever..." Zuko said, you rolled you eyes and smiled.

FF 3 DAYS

"Here it is." Zuko said, refering to the campsite. You had walked 3 days to get to where Zuko was staying. He was with the avatar and his group.

"I thought you wanted to kill the avatar or something.." You said, a little bit confused at why he was on the avatar's side.

"That was in the past. I've changed since then." Zuko said, you talked a lot on you journey here. You both understood eachother, and the feeling of betrayal. You really connected with eachother and got along well. And you also found out you use to be, somewhat friends, when Zuko and you were children at the palace. (you were sold to be a servent there when you were 6 if you do recall) Zuko seemed to trust you easily, you weren't to keen on the trusting thing, so you didn't exactally trust him quite so much yet.

"Hmm... Prince Zuko.. change? I didn't know it was possible.." You laughed and Zuko glared at you, you just stuck out your tounge. Zuko smiled and laughed.

"Zuko?" A girl voice came, a figure wandered from behind a tent. "Zuko!" The girl smiled and ran over and pumled Zuko with a hug. Zuko seemed slightly ticked, he musn't be to fond of hugging. You stiffled a laughter, the girl looked over at you, and rose an eyebrow.

"What?" You said, glaring at her.

"Who are you?" She said, in a snotty tone. You already didn't like her.

"Wouldn't you like to know." You said your usual line, glaring at her. She rolled her eyes like some bitch would, and Zuko could feel the tension between the two girls.

"Zuko is back!" The girl called, you guessed she must be Katara, the water tribe girl. Two boys and another girl ran out. 'The bald one must be Aang, the avatar. Blind girl, hmm, the short one with dark hair, Toph. And the one with no bending, and a ponytail, Sokka.' You thought to yourself, and smiled at the Sokka boy. He was handsome. Sokka staired back at you and grinned. Zuko rose an eyebrow, and looked slightly jelous. Sokka was the first to come up to you and grab your hand and kiss it.

"Hello, gorgous. I'm Sokka. And who might I have the honor of meeting?" Sokka said, grinning. Katara rolled her eyes, and Zuko fumed.

"Aren't you a gentleman.." You blushed, and smiled. "I'm Tsukiko." You said, Katara looked pissed off.

"You tell HIM your name! But not me!?" She yelled, Toph and Aang laughed. You just stuck out your tounge at Katara and smiled back at Sokka, who was still holding your hand.

FF TO LATE THAT NIGHT

"So we use to be, friends?" You asked Zuko. You both were sitting on the edge of a cliff over looking the ocean.

"Yea, I remember you. You use to call me Zuzu too." Zuko said, a look of disgust all over his face.

"Yea, I'm starting to rememeber...." You smiled at Zuko, his cheek were highlighted with a light pink, and he returned it with a weak, but full-hearted smile.

"So... how is, my father?" Zuko asked. You looked at him, eyes slightly wide that he would bring this up.

"He's... good, I guess. Still a horrible bastard though.." You sighed, touching the scar under your ear. "Don't personally care though.." You added, Zuko closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You know.." Zuko began. "Aang is really suppose to kill Ozai. But.. I really want to..." Zuko added, he was kind of sad and mad at the same time.

"Revenge... I want to kill him too. But I understand why you should." You said, stairing up at the stars.

"Hey, Kiko." He called you by the nickname he had given you those many many years ago. You smiled and looked at him.

"Yea, Zuzu?" He smiled when you called him the name he hated so much.

"I missed you.." He said, blushing a little. You blushed slightly.

"I missed you too.." You smiled at him. He pulled you into a hug, your face turned bright red, it wasn't ackward. But it was just him, you wrapped your arms around him in return. He gave you one last squeeze before letting you go. You both were a bit sad to let eachother go. You shared one more smile.

~~FF 2 WEEKS~~

"Come on Zuzu! You can do better!" You yelled, Zuko sent a large blast of fire at you. You disolved it, and were surprised to find Zuko vanished. You looked around, but screamed when Zuko came up behind you and wrapped his arms around you. Making you unable to move. And putting little space between him and yourself.

"Gottcha'." Zuko whispered in your ear making the hairs on your neck stand up. Your face was highlighted with a faint pink and you stuck out your tounge to cover up your embarssment.

"That's what you think." You said, and took a deep breath and breathed out steam and the air around you got very hot. You bended the air around you and pushed Zuko back into a bush.

"Did you just airbend?!" Katara yelled from where she was talking to Haru. Everybody turned and looked at you excpet Zuko. Who just got up and dusted himself off and walked over to your side.

"No, there is only one airbender." You said and rolled your eyes at thier stupidity, then got back in a fighting stance.

"Then how did you do that?" Katara back fired.

"It's like Toph inventing metal bending, Zuzu and I invented heat bending when we were really young. We can bend any heat, and that includes body heat.." You said with an evil smirk on your face and you used your hands to bend Katara's body heat, causing her body to move with her.

"Stop it!" Katara yelled. Struggling against your grip. Zuko, Sokka, and Toph were cracking up. You made her do the chiken dance and you rolled on the floor laughing. Katara, once out of your grip, positioned her hand and bended your blood. And you screamed in pain. It HURT when you are being blood-bended, and it almost TICKLED to have your body-heat bended. You winced and Katara made you stand straight up.

"Katara! Stop!" Zuko yelled. Every body seemed to care for you more then her, it warmed your heart. Yet you felt bad. You fought her grip and you vanished in a cloud of steam.

"What the hell Katara? She wasn't HURTING you!" Zuko yelled and ran off to where he thought you might be.

"Oh my god.. what the hell is her problem.. I wasn't hurting her..." You mumbled to yourself, messaging your arm. You decided it would be best if you blew off some steam. You stood up and shot blasts of lightning all around you. Then you breathed deeply and small clouds of lightning came out with your breath. You felt eyes watching you, you turned around and sighed when you realized it was only Zuko.

"Hey Zuzu." You said, hiding your pain.

"You alright?" He asked and took a step closer.

"Y-Yea... fine..." You said, with a weak smile. He walked over and looked down at you. "Z-Zuko?" You said, he was looking at you weirdly. He leaned down and kissed you, you pulled back and put your hand over your mouth. You looked down to cover your eyes.

"Kiko..." He whispered and stepped closer again. You looked up at him, you had a flashback from when you and Zuko were teenagers at the palace.

~*~*~

_**"Zuko?" You whispered, while walking though that halls. Suddenly an arm pulled you into a room and the door was shut. "Zuko?" You said louder, but your mouth was closed by somebodys lips. **_

_**"Kiko.." Zuko's voice whispered, your heart raced and you kissed him back. He pressed you up against a wall and continued to kiss you passionatly. After a few more kisses, he pushed you onto a bed and stripped you of your clothing, and you stripped him of his. **_

_**You went all the way that one night with Zuko. Your first kiss lead to you being striped of your virginity. You didn't regret it, until one night, you were sneaking the halls towards Zuko's room. And you quietly opened the door and took a step inside. You froze when you saw Zuko and Mai lying on the bed, the bed where you and Zuko made love, kissing. You quickly turned out of the room and ran though the corridors to the servents quaters and into your room. You closed the door tightly and fell to the floor and sobbed.**_

~*~*~

That as a horrible memory you didn't want to resurface. But it was to late, and you were scared to be with Zuko again.

"Zuko.. I.." You took a step back and almost tripped, Zuko caught you, he pulled you close to him.

"Do you not want to be with me?" Zuko questioned, confused, and slightly mad. You pushed him away from you, causing him to stumble backwards.

"No. I-" You didn't know what to say. Of course you wanted to be with him, then. But you had learned from your mistakes not to get involved with Zuko. You didn't trust him like he so easily trusted you. You crossed your arms and turned around.

"Kiko?" Zuko whispered, confused by your rejecton. You nodded your head 'no' and started to walk away, but strong arms wrapped around you. Zuko spun you around so you were face-to-face with him. He pressed his lips to yours, you struggled and beat your fists against his chest, and screamed into his lips.

"Zuko! Get away from me!" You punched his stomach and pushed him off of you. He brought a hand to his stomach and cringed. He looked up at you, sadness in his eyes. He dropped to the floor and you ran away into the dark woods.

~*~*~*~

_**'I ran away that day. Away from Zuko, and everybody else. I didn't want to get attached to Zuko again. I didn't want to fall in love anymore, I just wanted to live alone. Forever.' **_

~*~*~*~EPILOUGE~*~*~*~

"Come on.. you can do it. Brethe, brethe." Zuko said, trying not to flinch at the pain in his hand from your squeezing.

"Ahh! ... Uhh... aaah, AHH!" You screamed and groaned inbetween breaths.

"It's coming, it's coming! It's almost over." The doctor said, thrilled that the long, 5 hour process was coming to an end. You managed to smile though the pain. Then screamed some more.

Everything froze and stopped. You saw Zuko smiling down at you, pure love and joy in his golden eyes. The doctors and nurses scrambling around in a frenzie. You could only hear the beating hearts, your own pumping quick and hard, Zuko's beating fast and crazily. Then a soft, new heart beat entered the world. And a first breath followed up by a loud cry, of a baby. Your baby. Zuko's baby.

A smile of relief spread across your face and you sighed, dropping your head back onto the uncomfortable hospital pillow, and laughed. Your eyes trailed over to Zuko's sparkling eyes, he was gazing into your eyes, smile on his face and in his eyes. The baby cry was heard again and more soft breaths. The doctor was lifting out the new baby, your new baby. Smiling over to you, reaching out to wrap it in a light pink blanket. Reaching out to hand it to you.

"My baby..." Your mouth spoke, but no sound came out. Tears spilled out of your eyes as Zuko knelt down next to your bed and gazed at your tears of joy. "My baby.." You broke out in sobs, laughing too. Gaining hold of your baby, looking down into her soft amber eyes, and tusks of black hair on her soft baby head.

"You did it.." Zuko whispered and gently stroked the babys warm head.

"We did it, Zuzu. Together." You turned and smiled at your husband. Then look back down at the baby girl in your arms. "..Katara.." You whispered, smiling, letting the tears fall freely onto the light pink blanket. Zuko seemed shocked by your choice of name for their first baby together.

"To remind us of the bitch that brought us back together.." You whispered, and laughed quietly and bent down to kiss her, and over to kiss Zukos warm cheeks.

"Fire Lord Zuko, Fire Lady Tsukiko, and Princess Katara..." Zuko tested, and smiled. "My girls." He bent down to gently kiss Katara's soft baby head. And over to gently, and passionatly kiss you on the lips.

~*~*~*~END~*~*~*~

Fillin-

After Tsukiko ran away, Zuko was depressed and Katara was getting pissed so what searched for Tsukiko for 2 years and when she found her she explained that Zuko was normal, or okay and depressed without her. She eventually got Tsukiko to come home and she got reunited with Zuko. He was sorry for what he did when they were teens, and told her he was in love with her. She explained whys he ran away and they got together, and Zuko waited till Tsukiko was sure that she loved him and he didn't pressure her or anything. After a year of being together, Zuko purposed to her and they got married. Several months later Tsukiko found out she was pregnant, and they had a baby girl, Katara, 9 long, hard, emotionaly stressfull months.

And, I'd reall hate to end it anyother way, and so...

They Lived,

Happily.

Ever.

After.


End file.
